Erebos
by Linguna
Summary: Roslin/Adama Spoiler für S4


Am Ende war es nicht so schwer

Titel: Erebos

Autor: Medea

Pairing: Roslin/Adama

Rating: T

Set: S4

Spoiler: S4

Warungen: Tod einer Charaktere

**Erebos**

…

Aber einmal wirst du nah

Und voll Flammen sein –

Komm, Geliebter, ich bin da,

Nimm mich, ich bin dein.

(aus „Bruder Tod", H. Hesse)

Am Ende war es nicht so schwer.

Den Kampf aufzugeben.

Ein letztes Mal wollte ich noch stark sein. Aber nein, zu was? Wieso? Für wen?

Es war einfacher sich gehen zu lassen, sich hinab gleiten zu lassen. Den Schmerz die Überhand gewinnen zu lassen - und abzutauchen in eine Welt, in der du dich unlängst schon von deinem Körper getrennt hast. Ich konnte nicht mehr und wollte nicht mehr. Das Ziehen in meinen Gliedern, das viel mehr als ein bloßes Ziehen war, sondern die Revolte meines Körpers gegen diese Welt anstichelte, war nur der Anfang. Da nahm ich noch wahr, was mit mir passierte. Das heißt, ich hörte, was Dr. Cottle zu Bill darüber sagte – Gewebewasser. So langsam wie es meinen Körper einnahm, so langsam, aber sehnsüchtiger wurde mein Verlangen nach Wasser.

Nach kaltem, klaren Wasser, das meine Durst stillen würde.

Dunkel nahm mein Bewusstsein noch wahr, dass Bill mir es zu trinken gab, mir es einzuflößen versuchte – doch es benetzte nie meine Kehle. Der Körper wollte es nicht mehr haben, nicht mehr schlucken. Mein Durst wurde nicht gestillt, würde nie mehr gestillt werden. Mit dem Verlangen nach Wasser, kam das Feuer.

Ein unbeschreiblicher Scherz. Eine Dürre, die meinen Körper ausfüllte und ihn dann in Brand steckte. Ich verbrannte, und nichts konnte das Feuer von mir nehmen. Keine liebevollen Berührungen, die ich nur noch erahnte, nicht mehr erfühlte. Ich wusste, er war da, streichelte meine Hand, legte in Eiswasser getränkte Tücher auf meine Stirn. Aber so wie das Eiswasser, das mir an meinem jetzt dünn gewordenen Haaransatz vorkam wie ein lauer Sommerregen, so konnte ich seine Berührungen nicht mehr spüren. Ich wusste, er war da – und das war alles, was in diesem Moment noch zählte. Ich war nicht allein. Er war immer da – an meiner Seite.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Schmerz noch einmal umgehen wollte – denn mehr war es nicht, eine kurzeitige Abmachung mit meinem schon verfallenden Körper mich noch für einen Augenblick in die Welt blicken zu lassen – war er da, lächelte mich an. Mit Tränen in den Augen. Er wollte mich jetzt gehen lassen. Ich sah es in seinem Blick.

Er wollte und wollte zu gleich auch nicht. Er verstand, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war für mich zu gehen, er fühlte meinen Schmerz, trug ihn mit mir – er begriff es, dass er mich gehen lassen musste. Doch sein Herz erahnte das Leid und die Sehnsucht, die damit kommen würden – und er wollte es zugleich auch nicht. Er zählte jeden Atemzug, den ich tat. Der Beweis dafür, dass es mich noch gab, dass ich noch da war. Aber er wusste, jeder könnte mein letzter sein. So nahm er es hin, als ein Geschenk der Götter. Jeder Atemzug ein Augenblick, den ich noch in seinem Leben war. Jeder Atemzug ein Korn in einer Sanduhr, das langsam dahinrieselte.

Er schlief in der Zeit nicht. Er wachte über mich. Wie ein Engel zu den Pforten in eine andere Welt. Der letzte Mensch dieser Wirklichkeit, der mich begleitete auf meinem Weg, den ich dennoch allein zu beschreiten hatte.

Die letzten Minuten meines Daseins waren von Morphium gedämpft. Gedämpft – das war es. Eingehüllt in einem Nebel, der mir zwar die Schmerzen linderte, wenn nicht gleich nahm, vegetierte ich dahin. Vergessen war, wo ich mich befand – wer kam und ging. Es zählte nicht mehr. Mich gab es nicht mehr. Mein Körper war nur noch eine Hülle, ein seidener Faden zu der Welt, die ich kannte. Es war nur wenig von jener Frau übrig geblieben, die einst nach dem Holocaust die Präsidentschaft übernahm, eine Lehrerin, die gezwungen wurde über Leben – Überleben – und Tod der letzten Menschen der 12 Kolonien zu entscheiden. Und wie wenig das jetzt noch alles zählte.

Was blieb war ich. Der Kern meines Seins. Nicht die Präsidentin, nicht Laura Roslin, oder die Frau die ich war, sein wollte – nur ich. Ich, die sich nichts mehr vorzumachen brauchte, die nicht mehr stark sein musste. Ich war. Noch war ich.

Es war seltsam, da ich es zuerst nicht bemerkte. Doch meine Sinne wurden mit der Zeit immer schwächer – vergingen. Vielleicht weil es so subtil beging, bemerkte ich es zuerst nicht. Ich schmeckte und roch nichts mehr – schon lange bevor mein Bewusstsein aus diesem Körper entwich. Dann fühlte ich nichts mehr. Nur eine Taubheit, die meine Glieder einhüllte, durchzerrt von Schmerz. Bis schließlich ganz allmählich mein Augenlicht erlosch. Ganz langsam – unbemerkt, aber unaufhaltsam – wurden die Farben grau und das Licht blass, bis ich schließlich in vollkommener Dunkelheit eingehüllt war. Was ich wahrnahm, waren Geräusche und der Klang einer Stimme – und dann war da Schmerz.

Schmerz der mich aufstöhnen ließ, der mir den Verstand raubte, mein Bewusstsein und meinen Willen. Schmerz der meinen Leib, meinen wehrlosen, geschundenen Leib durchzog und nicht von ihm ablassen wollte – bis wieder der Nebel kam und sich über ihn legte. Und so ging ich. So verließ ich ihn, diese brennende und zerrissene Hülle meines Lebens.

Zum letzten Mal füllten sich meine Lungen mit Luft. Zum letzten Mal schlug Mein Herz.

Ich war. Nicht mehr.

Ich ging und ließ alles zurück.

Einen weinenden Mann, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner Person war. Diesen Raum, diese Zeit. Sie brauchten mich nicht mehr – nicht jetzt.

Mein letzter Gedanke galt der Erde – ich hatte sie gesehen.


End file.
